


Done

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set at the end of the season three opener 'In Pursuit Of The Proper Sinner'; Barbara is hurt, angry and betrayed.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_“Oh, isn’t that what this case is about? Somebody stealing someone’s idea and taking credit for it? Well, as you would say, sir, how ironic. Fine.” ~ Barbara Havers ‘In Pursuit of the Proper Sinner’_

I slammed the front door shut behind me and hurled my coat and bag onto the floor. I couldn’t remember a time when I had ever felt as angry as I was right now, and I fully understood why people could be driven to kill. 

Breathing heavily, I stomped across the room to my computer and turned it on. While I waited for it to boot up I poured myself a large whiskey, downing it in one before pouring another. Slumping in front of the computer, I tossed back the second whiskey, poured another, opened a Word document, and started to type furiously.

Thirty minutes and half a bottle of whiskey later, my notice was printed and sealed in an envelope. I was done with Webberley, I was done with the Met, and I was definitely done with Thomas bloody Lynley!


End file.
